Marchmouse Mouse Family
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: BASED OFF OF MAD T PARTY! Just a quick little look into how I imagine Mallymkun's family. What happens when Mally has to stay awake enough to take care of Molly, Milly, Melly, and Miley. Of course he drags Thackery down with him. There is a bit of Marchmouse but really there's not much. Anyway, just read. I hope you like it. ONE-SHOT


**So, I was reading one of my Shugo Chara books when I got this crazy idea for a Marchmouse story. I literally screamed, opened up word, and let the words vomit out on the keyboard. Here's the result… I honestly don't know how to work Tumblr so instead of trying to figure that out and post it there I am posting it here. But really this is based more off of Mad T Party than Alice In Wonderland. Anyway, here's what I got. I hope you like it because this is my first Mad T Party Fic. Sorry if it's not all up to head-cannon or whatever but this is the way I imagine things…**

* * *

Staying inside today, that was the best thing to do wasn't it? Maybe… I really didn't know. I just knew that I had a feeling today that everything was going to go wrong. I have those feelings every so often and usually they're right. I tucked myself further into my bed and pulled the sheets over my face. I tried to hide myself away from the world and just stay away from the dangers that today would ultimately present but it wasn't helping. My mind kept popping to every bad thing that could happen to me. Some of them were even as ridiculous as being eaten by the Jabberwocky. There had to have been some remedy for this feeling. Maybe fresh air would do the trick. I left the safety of my bed behind, throwing the sheet every which way. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans. As I got dressed I looked outside and saw the sun almost ready to set. I'd done good most of the day but I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the stairs two at a time and was out the door before my parents even had a thought about stopping me.

From there I just ran. I can't really tell you when I stopped and how far away I was because I didn't know. I found myself seated in the middle of the woods completely out of breath. As I sat back on my hands I looked up at the Underland sky. It held all sorts of colors this time of day. I put my hands behind my head and let my entire being fall to the ground. It felt nice to stare up at the pinks and oranges swirling about in front of me. You could still see the blue of the day hidden behind the clouds. It was as though you couldn't escape it no matter how many colors you tried to swirl with it. In the end it would always be there.

"Funny place to take a nap," I heard a voice interrupt me. I turned my head over onto my ear to see who it was that had found me. "And I've fallen asleep in my fair share of funny places so I would know."

I sat up once more and pulled my teal colored ears in front of my face. "What do you want, Mallymkun?" I asked sternly.

I heard him take a deep intake of breath before he came over and plopped a seat down next to me. "Do I have to want anything?" Mally asked me. "Jeez, Thack, what kind of a person do you think I am?" He shook his head and chuckled. "I was just on my way home from Tarrant's place when I saw you on the ground. I have to go take care of my sisters." He let out a groan.

"Oh, then you really should be going," I said letting my ears drop.

He shook his head. "Mom can wait a little longer to go out for all I care. And Molly thinks she's all big and in charge anyway so really I don't have to be there."

"It would be fun to have siblings," I said to the sky.

Mally let out a big laugh next to me. "Yeah, why don't you try it sometime? You'd think differently about the whole situation." He sighed looked up. After a moment of peaceful silence he snapped his fingers. "I got it! Why don't you come over? It'll get me out of having to actually deal with my sisters and you don't really look like you want to go home anyway."

I looked at him for a bit. Was he serious? The beaming smile on his face told me he was. I grabbed the end of an ear and started twirling it in between my fingers. I really didn't want to go home but that nagging feeling was still at the back of my skull. Mally nudged my knee with his finger as he was awaiting an answer.

"Fine," I sighed. "Why not?"

* * *

"There you are Mallymkun," his mom said as soon as we stepped in the door. She didn't seem to notice me at first. I saw her entire mood shift as soon as she saw the company. Her ears perked up in an attempt to lighten her mood and her eyes turned three shades lighter. "Oh, Thackery, what an unexpected surprise."

"He's gonna help me watch the girls," Mally said with a jerk of his thumb in my direction. I smiled meekly up at the female dormouse as I grabbed my ear for something to do. After Mally's mother had told him where dinner was and what time to put the girls in bed by she was out the door. I turned to look at Mally's house. It was simple and well put together and yet it had that lived in feel. You walked right into the family room which had a large couch and television set. To the right was a kitchen and nook with a giant table and to the left were two sets of stairs, one that went up and one that went down.

With their mother gone, the little mice decided to come out to play. The first one I saw I assumed was Molly, the eldest besides Mally. She walked down the stairs and crossed her arms at the sight of her brother and myself. "Just because you have company doesn't mean you're off the hook," she said sternly.

"Molly, I do not want to deal with this right now," he sighed. "Just go play with your dolls or something."

"I don't play with dolls!" Molly spat defensively. "Those are Milly's and Melly's."

"I heard my name!" a young female voice shouted from upstairs. In an instant two identical mice came sliding down the banister and landed perfectly right next to one another. "I want food Mally!"

Mally walked over the couch and sat down. "So ask Molly to make something for you guys," he sighed.

"We're not guys, we're girls," the other twin said. "You're the only guy here."

"And Mom didn't leave Molly in charge," the first one said. "She left you in charge so you have to make us food."

"I'M HUNGRY!" a small voice said from upstairs.

Molly chuckled darkly to herself. "You know you're in deep when Miley's complaining for food."

Another mouse, this one smaller than the rest came down the stairs backwards and wobbled her way over to the couch next to Mally. Her ears were already full size but her head wasn't quite big enough yet. They seemed to fall in her face and obstruct her view quite a bit. "Make food!" she said as she held one of her ears up with her hands.

"I don't even have to make it," Mally sighed as he stood up. He grabbed Miley and put her on his hip. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled something out of the pantry. Without bothering to do anything with it he threw it to the table where it landed with a thud. The girls all huddled around it to look at what it was.

"Are you sure this is what Mom said was for dinner?" Molly questioned.

One of the twins poked it with their finger. "It doesn't look very edible," she said. The other twin stuck her tongue out in agreement.

"That's what Mom said you guys are having so get over it," Mally said.

"When do we ever eat premade sandwiches like this?" Molly scoffed.

Mally put Miley in a high chair at the end of the table. "Tonight," he said. "That's when." Once she was strapped in so that she couldn't leap out of her seat he turned to me. "Thack, you can get whatever you want to eat."

I waved my hand at the offer. "I'm not that hungry," I said. I'm glad it was true. I really just didn't want to burn down the house. It would be my luck that that was the bad thing to happen to me today. I still didn't know what it was and I knew I couldn't avoid it. I just wanted to control it. Something as bad as burning down the house was way different then stubbing my toe in the dark of my room or something like that.

Molly opened up the bag of sandwiches and passed them out to her sisters. She gave Miley's to Mally and he helped her eat bites that were small enough for her small mouth to chew. If it wasn't for Molly, Milly, and Melly's constant nagging, it almost looked like he was having a good time trying to take care of Miley. I assumed the little mouse couldn't have been any other than two years old. The twins seemed about five, and Molly was acting like she knew it all. And with the way she treated Mally there couldn't have been more than three years between the two so I would guess she was about seven.

Whenever the other three would shut up and take a bite is when Mally would smile and look at Miley. He was good at finding clever ways to feed her rather than just give her the food. Molly would scoff and roll her eyes but I found it to be one of the cutest things I had ever seen Mally do in my entire life.

* * *

After they had eaten the girls finally agreed to all go play upstairs, that is, all besides Miley. But Mally didn't seem to have a problem with taking her downstairs with us. We walked down the curious staircase and at the bottom was a small hallway with three doors. On one end of the hall was a door with a small window and you could tell that it led outside to a set of stairs to go into the backyard. The door at bottom of the inside stairs was open and I could see a decent sized bathroom. Mally went and turned the handle to the last door which led to a spacious bedroom with a queen sized bed. He walked in the door and literally tossed Miley onto the bed. She landed with a soft thud and a fit of giggles.

"Make yourself at home," Mally instructed me. He flopped down on the bed next to Miley and started tickling her. She giggled like crazy again and he laughed along with her. He and Miley had the relationship that I wished I had a sibling for. "You've gotta get to bed soon Little Mouse," he told her. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Mom said you had to." She stuck her tongue out and scrambled off the bed. He ran over and scooped her up. "I'll be right back," he told me. I nodded slightly and he walked back upstairs with Miley in his arms as I assume he went to put her to bed.

I walked more openly into his room and looked around. There wasn't much to it. The walls were a light tan color with not much stuff on them and all of the furniture was of the same plain, dark wood. He had a few papers scattered along his desk but that was about it. The walls were bare save for a clock that hung near his bed. Considering the amount of sleep that Mally liked to get I would bet that his bed got the most use out of anything in his room. The sheets were messed up like they hadn't even bothered to have been done that day. Near his headboard sat an item I found to be curious. I picked it up and ran my fingers along the strings. It was an acoustic guitar, plain and simple but it looked rather worn as if from years of use. I didn't even know Mally knew how to play a guitar let alone have one for years. It seemed to be out of place in all of this.

I set it back down where I found it and turned to the pictures on his bedside table. There were all sorts of pictures in high contrast from the blandness of the rest of the room. There was one of Tarrant, him and myself sitting around a table enjoying tea. Another was him kissing Alice on the cheek and her laughing while trying to shove him off. And there were a bunch like that, one with just him and me, our arms around each other. There was one that caught me really off guard. It was a photo from about two years ago, a little before Miley was born. It was a picture of Mally and a grown-up male mouse. Eight year old Mally was placed on his shoulder with the biggest grin on his face. I looked at that old photo for what must have been a while. I was shocked out of my frozen state by Mally's voice.

"That old guitar was his," he said. I looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't mean to pry," I apologized as I set the picture back down. Mally shook his head but hung it a little lower than normal. In the distance I heard a faint cry of '_Mally!_'

"WHATEVER IT IS, DO IT YOURSELF, MOLLY!" he shouted as he slammed his door closed. I looked at him and I just couldn't help it. I started laughing. "And just what is so funny, hare boy?" he asked me with a still miffed expression.

"I'm sorry," I apologized through laughter. "You're just normally so asleep, it's weird to think that you have to be on your toes so much at home."

"Only when Mom's not home," he sighed. He came over and got right in my face, so close that his figure became cloudy in my poor vision. "I got you to laugh though." The smirk on his face was evident in the way he spoke. He backed up and sat next to me where I could see him clearly again. "It helps to be in a rowdy situation when you're in a foul mood. What's eating at you, Thack?"

I shook my head. Not only did I not really know but even if I did I sure as heck didn't want to tell him. Mally always knew the best way to turn something around in his favor and ultimately make me blush. I looked over at his piercing blue eyes and saw the honest sincerity in them. I sighed and looked down at my hands in my lap. "I just have this nagging in the back of my mind," I said. "And it's not like madness. That's a different kind of nagging. This is more like I can't stand to know what I'm going to do wrong today but I know it's something."

Mally nodded his head as if in understanding. "Well the day's basically over anyway. Why don't you spend the night? That way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything terrible until this day is over."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Mally," I said. In an effort to change the subject I looked over at the guitar again. "So do you play?"

Mally shrugged. "A little," he said. "My dad was trying to teach me and from there I've had to keep at it on my own."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I grabbed one of my ears and started tugging on it nervously. I didn't mean for things to turn sour for Mally. I was a two years older than him and I still had both of my parents. I can't imagine what it must be like for him.

"I blame the Red Queen and her dumb war anyway," Mally said. "It's not like there's anything I could have done to stop it. I'm just one mouse, you know? So, it is what it is and life goes on."

"How are you so okay with that?" I asked. I tugged at my ears a little harder. It was all just unreal to me. It made Mally seem really brave and tough. I knew Mally missed his dad but there was something about everything that made Mally's personality stand out to me. It was a miracle in my eyes that, for the duration of his life that he was awake, that he was so optimistic.

Mally sighed and grabbed my hands, forcing me to stop the incessant tugging. His hands rested there before one of them moved up and rubbed soft little circles on my ear. I don't know what it was but something about that subtle touch just made me want to melt into his arms. He smiled at me and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as well.

He looked me straight in the eyes with a bitter-sweet look about them. "It's hard but it helps to have friends like you."

* * *

**So, there you have it. That's my little Marchmousey one-shot. I dunno what to think about it. Let me know guys.**


End file.
